


Scott

by Roven



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pastel pencil on paper with watercolor wash.</p>
<p>I'm trying to learn how to sketch. Everything that takes less than a week will be called a sketch from now on.</p>
<p>Not really Hawaii Five-0 but hey, Scott. That's always good, right?</p></blockquote>





	Scott

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/9320133816/)

**Author's Note:**

> Pastel pencil on paper with watercolor wash.
> 
> I'm trying to learn how to sketch. Everything that takes less than a week will be called a sketch from now on.
> 
> Not really Hawaii Five-0 but hey, Scott. That's always good, right?


End file.
